1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to animal training devices and, more particularly, to a novel training harness for small animals such as a cat which will aid in the training of walking by including means for forceably urging the animal in a desired direction.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that some animals such as cats for example are difficult to train and, in particular, difficult to train the cat to walk adjacent to its owner. Although harnesses have been provided for small animals which strap about the forelegs, chest and neck of the animal, difficulties stem from the fact that some animals have a tendency to sit and refuse to walk. Also, these animals generally when on their four legs refuse to go in a desired direction requiring that the owner drag or pull the harnessed animal across the terrain. Hopefully, the animal learns that it is easier to walk in the direction of pull rather than to be dragged in such a manner.
Obviously, such training procedure is crude, awkward and generally is not effective for gaining the owner's desired end. Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a small animal harness which will readily urge the animal to go in a forward direction and which will indicate to the animal in which direction the owner desires the animal to go. Such means should be comfortable for the animal to wear and should not chafe or otherwise injure or mar the animal during use.